My Head's in the Clouds
by life goes on u should too
Summary: The summary is in the beginning, sorta... anyway, a good bit of humor, later romance, and kick ass powers. m for language and later... potential stuff... Bellice!
1. Chapter 1

Life is a new and strange experience. You never know what will happen, be it a traffic ticket or… say on your sixteenth birthday you and your best friend suddenly have strange and unusual things happening to you. You just never know.

"Bella!"

I turned, grinning at my life long best friend and secret crush. She jumped onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. This was quite a feat, seeing as I was 5'9 and she was about half a foot shorter. I chuckled, supporting her legs with my hands. "Hey, Ali-bell. How are you?"

She giggled, resting her chin on my shoulder while her short, black hair tickled my neck. "Well, we're gonna celebrate your sweet sixteen tonight, so I'm good. You know how I love parties."

I smiled. "Yep. You sure do. What are we doing?"

"Watching movies, eating cake, maybe some burgers…"

"Sounds good to me. Hmmm…what about your parents?"

"Out of town for the week."

"Mine, too. Spring break… so…"

"Stay at my house? I don't want to be alone."

How could I say no? "Sure. That'll be fun."

She kissed my cheek and I blushed intensely. "Thank you, Bells."

"Anything for you. You know that."

She giggled again and poked my shirt. "Plaid again?"

I looked down at myself. I was wearing men's converse, baggy jeans, a black wife beater and a red plaid over it. "Why? Does it look bad?" I looked at her face (unable to miss the intense, dark brown eyes), worried.

"No. You look good in it. But it… that seems like all you ever wear, Lumberjack," she explained.

"I wore a grey button up yesterday."

"True. It looked good, too."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You don't mind carrying me to school?"

"Naw." I winked. "You're not that heavy, anyway."

She smiled and nuzzled into my neck. "You're sweet, you know that?"

"I try, babe."

That was another thing. We were both drunk when I first called her that. She didn't mind, and doesn't to this day. Kinda like I don't mind her calling me Lumberjack. She kissed my cheek again and I made my way through the parking lot. We had first period together… heck, we had all but one class together. While she took drama for fifth, I took engineering. Acting vs. building cars… yeah, building cars. Call me crazy.

We got weird looks, seeing as I so willingly let Alice use me as her horse. Hell, I carry her books willingly all the time. I didn't ever think twice about it. School went by quickly. Alice kept saying "I just know you'll like your present. I don't know how, but I do." I laughed, seeing as she always knew when something would happen. Weird, but true.

We were walking back home when the unexpected happened. Alice yelled "Jump!" just as I grabbed her, jumping. I did a back flip over the speeding car. Time seemed to slow as Alice cowered against me. I landed with my knees bent and Alice was securely held against me. I stood, shaken, and set Alice down gently.

"I… you… I knew that was coming before I heard it… or saw it…" Alice whispered.

"I just did a back flip over a pickup truck…" I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her over to the beach, about a minute and a half walk from where we were. We went to the edge of the tide where the bench sat. Alice sat down and I paced in front of her, throwing my bag down.

"You've always known things before they happen, but just little snippets. I've always been athletic, but I mean… doing a back flip over the truck? And time… time slowed. Time slowed, but I was still thinking at the same pace. Why would I be able to do that? And even now, I feel weird. I can hear what they're saying over there, I can see oddly clear… I smell hot dogs and there isn't a hot dog place for a mile, at least…"

"Bella."

"What the hell is happening?"

"Bella!"

"Has anything weird happened to you?"

"BELLA!"

I turned to her. "What?"

She pointed at my feet, scared, and I looked down. A foot of air was between my feet and the sand. "HOLY SHIT!" I yelped, falling on my butt.

"W-what was that…?" I asked.

"You were floating…" she said, perched on the back of the bench. "How did you so that?"

"How are you doing that? You're… just crouched on the bench…"

She looked down and started to fall. In a second I was there, catching her. "How did you move so fast?"

"I don't… I don't know. Let's get to your house."

"Yeah… I'll, uh… yeah."

We ran back to her house, thoroughly freaked out.

-xoxoxoxo-

I know! I know I know I know, I need to finish one before doing another… *sigh* I can't help it…


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Alice's place I paced back and forth again. Alice was also pacing but she was found herself pacing on the banister, being able to easily balance on it.

"We now have powers… I think they may be controlled by emotions."

"Why do you say that?"

"I began floating when I was panicking, but now I'm sort of calm and I'm fine. Are you freaked out now?"

"A bit, but not as much as before."

"And you're perfectly fine walking now. I think that's it."

"But why do we have them?"

I stopped and pulled out my Black Shadow comic book. "Maybe to help others?"

"So… we get costumes and jump around?"

"Basically."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not the one walking on the banister…"

She jumped down, doing a flip before landing cat-like in front of me and straightening up.

"Okay, Ms. Swan… what do we do?" she asked, standing close to my body and looking straight into my eyes.

"Think of names and I'll make costumes?"

"And gear?"

"Yeah…"

She nodded and laced her fingers behind my head and smiled at me. "Sounds like a plan." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yep."

And at this point our faces were so close that to anyone else, it would look like we were about to kiss. And while it killed me a little on the inside, it never happened. She kissed the corner of my mouth, the closest thing she had ever done to kissing me. It threw me off guard until she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked, noticing the darkening sky outside the window. I tightened my arms around my fragile looking best friend. She nodded mutely and I picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her room. I started to put her down but she held tight to my neck.

"Snuggle with me?" she pouted and my resolve crumbled and I nodded, slipping into the bed with her. She shivered and snuggled against me. I pulled the covers around us, hugging her gently. She sighed, smiling against the skin of my neck as I kissed her forehead. We fell asleep like that.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

When I woke up I felt an ear tickle my cheek. A long, cat-like tail covered my stomach where my shirt had ridden up. I opened my eyes to see Alice still lying next to me, but she had soft grey cat ears poking out of her head as she purred. I lifted the blanket to see the tail was hers, grey with a black tip. I put the blanket back down and shrugged, smiling.

_Must be a side effect of her powers. Does that mean that she can shift or do they give her advanced senses? Hmm…_

She yawned, stretching, and then opened her eyes. Her pupils were slanted, but quickly went to normal as her ears seemed to change back and I felt her tail going back. She brushed her hand over my upper arm and paused, pushing on it.

"Damn, Lumberjack… did you work out last night?"

"No."

"Well, you're arms are hard as crap…" she touched my stomach. "So is your stomach. Jeeze, go check it out in the mirror!"

I nodded and slipped out from under her body and went to the bathroom, looking at my arms, now hardened with muscle. I flexed and my jaw dropped. I lifted the hem of my tank top to stop it right under my breasts and found a tightened and toned stomach.

"Whoa…" A side effect of my powers? Man, what am I, Superwoman? Naw… it was something else.

"Alice… let's get dressed. I want to try something outside."

And so we got dress, I forgoing a button up and just going with a white tank top and jeans. Alice and I went outside, bare foot.

"Okay, so I think to unlock out powers fully we need to meditate. Find that place in her mind between peace and anger."

"Show me?" Alice asked and I nodded, sitting lotus style on the ground. I closed my eyes and looked in my own mind, a place I called my palace. I breathed deeply and felt air moving around me, but kept my focus. I felt my body lifting and felt my body changing and a sharp pain in my back. I heard Alice gasp. My eyes flew open and I slammed into the ground on one knee, my fist making a crater in the ground.

I felt different… stronger… more free… power coursed through my body.

APOV

I watched with dropped jaw as Bella's body was lifted into the air by an unseen force and began to change before my eyes. She started looking stronger, her hair turning white. The tips turned black. Silver wings shot from her back, each twice her height, the tips of the feathers black. She opened her eyes and the wind stopped. She landed on bent knee, fist slamming down and making a crater in the earth. How the hell will I explain that?!

She lifted her head and her eyes, save the whites, were completely silver. I gasped at how striking they were. She smiled, showing sharp canines.

"See?"

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, walking up to her and touching her shoulders and arms. She smiled at me.

"The first time we met. Hey, give me a second… I wanna see about something." I nodded and she spread her wings, springing into the air and after a few tries she was soaring through the air, spinning, looping and diving dangerously, only to pull out and land next to me, her wings sending a powerful wind around her.

"Your turn, Ali."

I nodded and sat on the ground, crossing my legs. I felt her strong, warm hands on my shoulders.

"I'll coach you through it, okay?" I nodded. "Close your eyes and focus on something peaceful. Calming."

I began focusing completely on her voice and touch, sighing and feeling a change happening to my body.

"Hold that feeling and explore it. Let it flow through you." I was lifted up a little and felt my teeth change, my ears change… painful, but my body relaxed at the touch of my best friend and secret crush. I landed on the ground in a cat-like crouch. I opened my eyes and silver eyes looked back at me. She smiled at me.

"You look ready to run."

I stood and looked at myself. A thin, grey and black tail was flicking back and forth. I felt ears on top of my head and Bella smiled.

"Your eyes are green and cat-like, too."

I dropped down into a crouch and sprung up, running on all fours and jumping off trees. Bella flew with me as we explored our new found powers and forms.

-xoxoxoxoxoxo-

What do you think of the new Bella/Alice forms? Cool or weird? Any superhero names you guys want for them? Review, please! My life depends on it!


End file.
